


2 Sex ;)

by pajeonjungkook (sage_serin)



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ALL OF THE CRACK, Crack, Fluff, a lot of sexual references, bc BTS are dirty af, kpop, oc x bts, so much crack, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_serin/pseuds/pajeonjungkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot written completely in text message and chat histories. Blocks of text in italics is text messaging, blocks of normal text are a normal IM interface (no specification so just imagine it as whatever- probably KKT).<br/>~<br/>Aryun (a Korean-American) and Jimin have been best friends for forever since their parents have been best friends for forever. BTS, of which Jimin is a part, is a dance group of students from International Seoul Boarding Academy for the Arts (ISBAA). Aryun is just a simple girl and also happens to be very close to the members of BTS. Jimin and Aryun’s families live in a duplex very close to the Academy, exempting them from the boarding part of the school.<br/>Jungkook had been through some crap as a child and had been adopted by Seokjin’s family when Jungkook was a 1st grader and before the divorce. Jungkook rooms with Seokjin, leading to the affectionate nickname “umma” or mom. Taehyung is a borderline trouble child. Hoseok deals with “stereotypically Asian parents” and has occasional issues with his father. Namjoon is an aspiring artist and is working towards dropping a mixtape with Yoongi. Taehyung, Namjoon, and Yoongi all live in the same dorm building on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Sex ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ouo  
> This is my first work yippee !! If you've somehow found yourself on here, thank you and welcome. <3  
> I've had this in the making for a really long time- too long. I only finished it recently and it ended up as a 31 page monstrosity on Google Docs, which I definitely did not intend. But I had a ton ton ton of fun while writing and hope you enjoy reading it :D  
> ~  
> A = Aryun (sophomore)  
> JK/Golden Boy = Jungkook (freshman)  
> J/Jimin the Poopy = Jimin (sophomore)  
> T/TaeTae = Taehyung (V) (sophomore)  
> H/Hobi = Hoseok (J-Hope) (sophomore)  
> RM/Rap Namster = Namjoon (Rap Monster) (junior)  
> S/SHUGAR = Yoongi (Suga) (junior)  
> SJ/SUCKjin = Jin (junior)

Logged: Saturday, May 2nd

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
Hey, I’m coming over for breakfast!! :D  
sent 8:23 AM_

_From: TaeTae  
Did you finish the math hw??? What even is precal like no  
sent 8:31 AM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
You there? Are you dead??  
sent 8:34 AM_

_From: TaeTae  
...what the crap is this did we even learn this  
sent 8:39 AM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
omg you’re dead did you die from missing me ;)  
sent 8:42 AM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
Okay well we’re here. LOL  
sent 9:03 AM_

{Group Chat: Song Aryun, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, +5 more}  
A: lol sorry my phone was kind of hiding under my crap  
J: ...typical  
J: clean up, ya pig  
A: r00d  
T: ANSWER ME!!!!  
A: we’re kind of. eating rn. our parents are too busy yapping about crap to care  
that we’re chatting lmao  
JK: AWH are you two on a date??  
J: with our parents here? yeah sounds logical  
S: meet the parents sorta date  
A: shut up =_= i didnt want him here either tbh  
J: that hurts :/  
A: good.  
JK: omg they’re domestic  
J: SHUT UP  
J: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS  
RM: he doesnt  
SJ: can yall shut up for like 2 secs  
T: 2 sex ;)  
A: …  
J: …  
RM: …  
SJ: ,,,  
SJ: i done goofed

*the group chat title has been changed to 2 sex ;)*

S: literally shut up @v  
JK: tae hyung is literally dying of laughter rn  
JK: omg get it  
JK: tae hyung  
JK: hyung  
JK: TAE hyung  
S: literally shut up @kook  
A: =_= k well our parents are making us get off the phone so bye losers  
JK: dont miss us too much :D  
A: i wont. :)  
/Song Aryun-nim is away/ [9:45 AM]  
/Park Jimin-nim is away/ [9:45 AM]  
RM: ...they’re totally dating

_To: TaeTae  
ikr mr. choi needs to get his crap. to. gether.  
sent 10:49 AM_

_From: TaeTae  
thanks for the late reply?? i had to get freaking NJ hyung to help me it was so  
embarrassing ㅠㅠ  
sent 10:50 AM_

_To: TaeTae  
LOL sucks ;P  
sent 10:50 AM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
Why are you texting Tae but not me D:  
sent 10:51 AM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
because i like him more than you, duh  
sent 10:51 AM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
THAT HURTS :’( you make me cry  </3  
sent 10:52 AM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
good :D  
sent 10:53 AM_

_To: TaeTae  
tell jimin to shut up so i can work on my history thing gdi  
sent 10:53 AM_

_From: TaeTae  
tell me yourself to shut up -J  
sent 10:56 AM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
shut up :)  
sent 10:56 AM_

{Chat with Jung Hoseok}  
A: hey you awake sleepy fart  
H: r00d. yes im awake  
H: no im on my email in my sleep  
A: shut up. ill start the paper then. be useful and look up a good map of the war  
H: k :)  
[27 minutes ago]

A: beri gud  
H: :) thank  
A: btw dont you have practice??  
H: told coach that i had too much hw lol  
A: gg  
A: you need to cite that source also  
H: yessir  
A: mam*  
H: sir*  
A: ok can you not  
H: LOL  
[34 minutes ago]

A: ok im done with this crap i literally do not care about history  
H: same at least you have most of your paper done now tho  
A: what have you been doing all this time???  
H: ...youtube  
A: LOL what a loser  
A: have fun loser :)))  
/Song Yunnie has logged off/ [11:57 AM]

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
tbh im bored. text me  
12:02 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
tbh i dont care. :))))  
12:02 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
tbh ur mean :/  
12:02 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
but i love you anyways :D  
12:03 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
=_= omfg how far are you on the history project  
12:03 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
literally have not even read the instructions :D  
12:04 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
dang son you hella screwed  
12:06 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
LOL ik. but im trusting tae to get shit done  
12:06 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
...have fun with that. you at the studio?  
12:07 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
yeah, its just me and jungkook tho. we should vid chat  
12:08 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
uh, no?? im a mess tbh  
12:08 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
ur always a mess tbh  <3  
12:09 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
omfg dont even talk to me  
12:10 PM_

{Group Chat: 2 sex ;)}  
A: I have orchestra rehearsal at 1 so if any of yall chat me and my phone goes off.  
A: you are dad.  
A: ...omg no  
A: you are dead*  
JK: HI GUYS IM DAD  
A: STOP  
J: HI IM DAD TOO  
SJ: HI GUYS IM ULTRA DAD  
S: yeah ur just that old. grandpa  
SJ: im hurt :/  
A: whats hoseok doing  
RM: literally nothing  
A: that idiot he needs to be doing his history project  
A: yell at him  
RM: /yells at hobi/  
S: …you dont need to narrate your irl life on here  
J: in real life life  
RM: /frowns at suga/  
H: HI IM HERE :)  
A: DO YOUR HOMEWORK  
H: IM OLDER THAN YOU  
A: ONLY BY A LITTLE???  
H: CALL ME OPPA  
A: CALL ME BABY  
A: omg dont take that the wrong way  
H: YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU BABY? :D  
A: NO IT’S EXO  
J: ill call you baby ;)  
A: ...can i leave the chat  
JK: we’ll just add you right back ;P  
S: PLEASE CALM DOWN my phone is exploding  
T: BOOM  
T: SHABAM  
T: EXPLOSIONS  
S: ...can you not  
SJ: my phone is lagging :(  
J: you have a crap phone.  
JK: crep coach is here. baiaiiaiaiaiaiiaiiii  
S: crep???  
J: bye, Yunnie baby ;))  
/Jeon Jungkook-nim is away/ [12:19 PM]  
/Park Jimin-nim is away/ [12:20 PM]  
H: jimin only said bye to Aryun??  
RM: and called her baby??  
A: can yall not  
S: can you not use yall omg are you texan  
A: ...yes?  
S: oh right  
SJ: LOL  
A: crapola gotta go too. back in like 5 years  
RM: ???? 5 years???????????  
S: can you chill with the ?s  
RM: no :)  
A: BYE  
H: BYE  
SJ: BYE  
RM: BYE  
S: byeee  
/Song Aryun-nim is away/ [12:22 PM]  
SJ: it’s so quiet  
T: NOT ANYMORE  
T: BADSOIASDCNASODLCKADC  
T: AOIDFNASDOCKLASDC  
T: AIOSDBAKNSDCAOSDLAKSDVALSDV  
S: shut up =_=  
T: … mean :/  
RM: gonna go do mah thing now  
RM: freakin calculus  
/RAP MONSTER-nim is away/ [12:26 PM]

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
how’s orchestra going?  
2:11 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
it’s a good thing you texted me during a break or else we both would be dead  
2:11 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
LOL im just lucky like that  
2:12 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
how was practice?  
2:12 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
how IS* practice. coach is ending an hour late today :’( I CRI  
2:13 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
LOL sucks to suck. im stopping by the studio after rehearsal.  
2:13 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
WITH FOOD????  
2:14 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
yes with food =_=  
2:14 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
OMFG I LOVE YOU :DDDDD  
2:14 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
ew no. what do you want?  
2:15 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
DDUK-BOK-KI~~  
2:15 PM_

_To: Jimin the Poopy  
okie dokieee break is over. ttyl!  
2:16 PM_

_From: Jimin the Poopy  
bai ily  <3  
2:16 PM_

{Group Chat: 2 sex ;)}  
JK: HAHA WE HAVE FOOD and you guys don’t  
S: where  
JK: everywhere  
S: …??  
J: Yunnie brought us food~ ahadhasdkanckads  
H: i regret telling coach that i wouldnt be coming in today…  
JK: SUCKS TO SUCK  
*Park Jimin-nim has sent a photo.*  
J: how you liking this close up  
RM: /is very jealous/  
RM: that’s it im crashing your party  
JK: STAY AWAY  
T: DO I HEAR FOOD  
S: normal people usually dont hear food  
T: who says im normal  
T: give me food  
T: rn  
J: come to the studio~  
RM: WOW you invite him but not me??? your hyung??  
RM: im hurt tbh bye  
J: good :)  
S: salty  
[12 minutes ago]

JK: tae hyung is actually here… LOL  
T: dedication  
S: where’s jin hyung??  
H: up yo butt and around the corner  
S: ...that was so unnecessary good bye  
H: bad bye  
JK: LOL  
SJ: jin hyung is hear yes  
H: can you even grammar  
SJ: what even dont be rood  
S: HYUNG  
SJ: WHAT  
S: COPY ME THE PHYSICS WORKSHEET  
SJ: did you lose it like the loser you are  
S: yes ㅠㅠ  
SJ: ok you utter loser gimme a few  
S: THANK YOU OMG  
H: why is yoongi hyung nice to only jin hyung :/  
S: because hes nice to me  
H: are we not nice to you  
S: ...no?  
H: o  
J: WHY IS TAEHYUNG EATING ALL OF OUR FOOD  
J: HE IS LIKE A FOOD VACUUM  
J: THERE IS NOTHING LEFT  
T: skillz :)  
JK: BAD TAEHYUNG  
T: THATS HYUNG TO YOU  
JK: I DID  
JK: TAE *HYUNG*  
T: o  
JK: LOL  
[49 minutes ago]

S: that’s the longest we’ve been quiet ever on this chat  
T: NOT ANYMORE  
S: …  
A: you ruined it  
J: YUNNIE  
S: how come he only comes when Yun is here??  
A: :/  
J: YUNNIE  
T: hi im taehyung and im gay af  
T: NO  
JK: LOLOLOL  
A: its ok v we already know  
A: this is a safe place  
A: we understand  
T: ARYUN NO  
JK: LOLOL  
S: laugh out loud out loud?  
JK: yeas  
H: IM FINALLY DONE WITH MY PAPER  
A: GOOD  
J: YUNNIE  
A: omFG WHAT  
J: hi :)  
A: …  
A: =_=  
RM: guess what guys :D  
JK: what.  
RM: I FINISHED CALC HW AHH  
S: nobody cares  
RM: …  
JK: I care? :D  
RM: you’re all I’ve got Jungkook thanks  
JK: :D  
A: after the sweatiness of the practice room the outside air smells like heaven  
J: same ;)  
A: …?? what??  
JK: JIMIN YOU LEFT YOUR EARPHONES  
J: THATS JIMIN HYUNG TO YOU  
J: BUT THANKS  
JK: :)  
A: bye felicia im leaving on my own  
J: NO WAIT  
A: ...fun fact: jimin runs fast as hell  
J: :^))))  
JK: was it like that one scene in that one drama  
S: way to be specific  
JK: when the main character girl and boy are running towards each other in slomo  
A: definitely not  
J: definitely yes  
S: oh yes that was even more specific good job  
A: actually i was running away from you.  
JK: o lol  
S: LOL rejected  
H: DONE. WITH. PAPER. BYE.  
A: o gg son  
H: im older than you still  
A: son  
JK: SON  
H: JUNGKOOK-AH  
J: HOSEOK-IE SON  
H: next time i see you guys everyone is dead  
S: even me?  
H: yes  
S: D:  
SJ: what about me?  
H: ...no because you feed us  
A: WOW  
SJ: :DDD  
A: bye felicias.  
S: what the heck is bye felicias  
RM: aryun be usin’ ghetto slang  
A: tru dat  
RM: pimpin’  
A: swaggin’  
RM: holla  
S: STOP THAT  
A: at least someone understands my ghetto slang  
RM: i gotchu fam  
A: fam :D  
SJ: how many feet are in one mile  
J: so many.  
JK: so much.  
T: DOGE  
SJ: so much feet. wow thanks kookie  
S: 5280 feet actually  
SJ: thanks yoongi <3  
S: <3  
JK: DOMESTIC  
T: that is in fact proper usage of the word  
J: yoongi hyung is google  
S: i didnt google it  
J: so you just know crap like that??  
A: it isnt crap if seokjin oppa needs to know ;)  
S: NOT YOU TOO  
T: i bet yoongi hyung calls jin hyung oppa too  
S: ??? YOU BRAT  
J: what if jin hyung calls yoongi hyung daddy or something  
A: EW STOP IT NOW WERE GOING IN TOO FAR  
JK: thats what yoongi hyung said last night ;)  
S: YOU ARE BARELY LEGAL SHUT UP  
JK: so were your acts last night ;))))  
T: this is too good to put a stop to  
S: ...i am so done. good bye.  
RM: this is when you use bye felicia, hyung  
S: bYE FELICIAS.  
A: LOLOL  
SJ: is avogadro’s to the 23rd or the 22nd  
S: 23rd :)  
A: wow…  
SJ: thanks! again!  
JK: whats avogadro  
JK: avocado  
A: chem stuff… *gags*  
J: same  
H: little freshman who knows nothing  
JK: exCUSE ME FOR BEING YOUNGER THAN YOU, OLD MAN  
RM: 0 - 100 real fast tbh  
A: agreed  
S: stop using all this weird code language the rest of us NORMAL KOREANS dont understand you  
T: someone play minecraft with me  
A: only losers play mc  
T: DONT BE RUDE  
JK: ill play with you!  
S: werent you complaining to me earlier about your english homework  
JK: ...so…?  
S: you cant play until you tell me what happened in your reading section for macbeth  
JK: YOU ARENT MY MOTHER  
SJ: I AM YOUR MOTHER THOUGH  
SJ: LISTEN TO YOUR HYUNG  
JK: wow thanks yoongi hyung now jin hyung is actually yelling at me irl  
S: LOL welcome  
J: ...so about that pre-cal test…  
A: I DID SO BADLY DONT MENTION IT  
J: what did you get  
A: ...83…  
J: SAME  
JK: SAME  
JK: jk im in alg2 :/  
T: noob  
JK: EXCUSE ME  
T: no i mean you noob in mc youve died like 1039471 times already  
JK: i havent played in eons dont even  
H: aryun and jimin arent true asians anymore  
A: i know ;_;  
SJ: i can help you guys study next time?  
A: omg thank you so much oppa  
SJ: what are you guys doing in precal rn  
A: well we just did the test over rational functions  
SJ: oh gr8 alg2 review  
JK: IM IN ALG2  
S: we know  
JK: :/  
T: i got a 91 :)  
J: doNT BRAG ABOUT IT  
A: wow way to be good at math  
SJ: taehyung can help me tutor you guys! :D  
J: teacher taehyung?  
JK: TAEHYUNG-SSAEM  
T: yes, thats me *flips hair*  
S: you dont even have hair to flip  
T: be jealous of my bieber hair  
JK: my friend sehun really likes bieber its disgusting  
S: we must sacrifice him to the gods  
RM: can you ask for MJ back tbh  
A: LOL yes  
J: give them bieber and ask for jackson. seems legit  
RM: IT IS LEGIT  
A: what, do you like bieber??  
J: … idk his music is ok  
A: … we must sacrifice him to the gods  
J: AT LEAST I DONT READ TWILIGHT  
A: THEY WERENT THAT BAD  
JK: they were pretty bad  
T: YOU READ THEM TOO?  
A: AT LEAST I DONT READ 50 SHADES OF GREY  
SJ: I WAS INTERESTED  
S: LMAO OMG  
SJ: tbh the book was better than the movie  
T: YOU EVEN WATCHED THE MOVIE??  
J: without me?!  
JK: <http://cdn.meme.am/instances/55814409.jpg>  
H: youre barely legal  
A: i like how hoseokie only appears to chastise jungkook  
JK: IM VERY LEGAL NOW STOP USING THAT  
RM: so um whats the deal with APUSH essay  
SJ: oh lol that  
RM: literally what is history  
JK: APUSH?  
H: a-PUSH PUSH BABAY  
A: stop  
J: you aint no girl group  
JK: you aint no sistar  
H: im a brostar  
A: who let you pun in this world  
H: IM A DANCER I WILL DANCE WHAT I WANT TO DANCE  
J: SAME  
H: lets cover sistar next okay  
JK: CALL  
J: i want bora’s parts  
SJ: great yoongi and namjoonie and i will cover davichi  
A: …  
JK: …  
J: …  
H: you tried  
SJ: STOP THAT IM TRYING TO BE FUNNY  
T: its funny cos davichi is only 2 people  
T: and ⅔ people that jin hyung named are rappers  
SJ: see taehyung gets me  
J: bruh why are you never online rn  
T: cos im MINECRAFTING  
J: what a loser  
T: …  
J: fun fact- aryun sings  
A: SHUT UP  
JK: NOONA SINGS?!  
A: NO I DONT  
S: ok now you have to send a voice recording  
A: STOP THAT  
SJ: i bet you have a beautiful voice!  
J: she does  
A: SHUT UP EOAILCNASDCASKC  
H: YUNNIE SING FOR US  
A: nevar >_.>  
J: im not even that much shorter than yoongi hyung  
S: but ur still shorter  
RM: damn bye felicia  
A: burnt  
JK: burnt toast  
T: quick take it to the burn ward  
J: IT?  
T: the toast  
J: o  
H: what a mess

{Chat with Jung Hoseok}  
A: hey you alright?  
H: im fine  
H: the same  
A: are you sure?

H: yeah.  
A: you know you always have a safe place at any of our houses  
A: im sure my parents would be happy to take you in for the night  
H: im fine, really. they werent that bad this time.  
A: okay <3 stay safe  
H: thanks aryun <3

{Chat: 2 sex ;)}  
RM: can we pls change the chat name

*the group chat title has been changed to “69 sex ;)”*

RM: … why am i not surprised  
T: HAHAH  
A: fitting =_=  
JK: ill fit in you  
J: im gonna bet that you just said that with the straightest face  
RM: tmw the maknae is perverted and proud  
H: tmw = tomorrow?  
A: yes hobi.  
A: tomorrow the maknae is perverted and proud.  
H: IM SORRY  
RM: tmw = that moment when  
H: ooh  
H: tmw you learn new english slang :D  
S: same  
T: way2be inapplicable  
JK: tmw sex  
A: STOP THAT  
JK: in this case, tmw = tomorrow ;)  
A: YOU STOP THAT  
J: tomorrow sex  
J: same  
S: YOU GUYS ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL  
RM: at least play safe  
S: NAMJOON NO  
RM: im sure jin hyung has some condoms  
JK: WH YWOULD MY MOM HAVE CONDOMS  
T: … is jin hyung not a virgin…  
RM: i mean- idk-  
S: hes not.  
A: WHAT  
T: WHAT  
JK: NOOOO  
J: ur joking  
S: nope :D  
A: i dont even want to know  
JK: IM GONNA ASK HIM  
RM: DONT DO THAT U IDIOT  
S: oh man holy shit  
SJ: watch your language  
SJ: what is happening  
SJ: i said i wouldnt be back online but SOMEONE told me  
SJ: that you were discussing my SEX LIFE  
S: im sorry hyung TT  
SJ: YOU I TRUSTED YOU  
T: … the tension is real  
A: ikr idk what to make of it  
SJ: its ok im kidding about being angry  
SJ: sex is healthy and normal and theres nothing to hide :)  
RM: OH WOW HOW VERY DAD OF YOU  
JK: i am his child after all  
J: NOT REALLY  
S: nothing to hide? ;)  
SJ: min yoongi dont you DARE  
S: i wont i wont  
T: im sensing some juicy secrets and details hmhm  
A: dont use juicy pleASE  
JK: juicy like my-  
J: DONT YOU DARE JUNGKOOK  
JK: like my juice obviously  
JK: orange juice with extra pulp  
S: still nasty  
H: yum  
T: gay  
RM: dont  
SJ: aight im out again good night ^^  
/Kim Seokjin-nim is away/ [10:19 PM]

RM: anyways  
A: yes  
JK: COCK  
J: NOOOO  
S: what  
H: i have to go sleep now TT ill tty guys in the morning~  
A: bye hobi, stay safe <3  
JK: BYE HOSEOK HYUNG  
RM: the offer still stands  
H: thanks hyung, bye guys  
/Jung Hoseok-nim is away/ [10:25 PM]

S: the offer  
J: sounds ominous  
S: since when do you know that word  
J: im not an idiot  
A: yes you are  
J: leave  
A: o  
A: bye  
J: KIDDING  
JK: ominous  
JK: omnivore  
JK: omniscient  
JK: omnipotent  
RM: thank you thats enough  
T: no thats jungkook  
J: stop that  
A: hypocrite  
J: well ur just a hippo  
A: …  
S: damn  
A: im hurt TT  
JK: HI HURT  
A: bye hurt  
T: rip aryun x.x  
A: indeed  
J: IM SORRY LOVEM E  
A: HI SORRY LOVE ME  
S: get outta here  
JK: so supportive  
A: indeed  
J: outdeed  
A: indeed  
JK: and in and out and in and out and-  
RM: ya nasty  
S: same  
JK: thanks :^)  
A: WELL IM OUT TO SLEEP. BYE FELICIAS  
J: bye my love <3  
T: that got real weird real fast  
A: bye jimin and taehyung and jungkook and joonie and yoongi oppas :DD  
T: does that oppa apply to me too  
A: NO.  
T: darn  
S: bye yunnieeee  
RM: BYE  
/Song Aryun-nim is away/ [10:52 PM]

J: well that means i should sleep too  
JK: how does that even  
T: how does that odd  
J: night kids  
S: kids??  
/Park Jimin-nim is away/ [10:55 PM]

RM: TYPICAL  
JK: what if they are sleeping together  
T: domestic  
JK: not the domestic kind of sleeping  
S: o  
T: sex  
RM: yes yes thank you taehyung  
RM: go to bed  
S: im older than you dont forget  
JK: hi older than you dont forget  
S: im going to bed  
JK: BYE GOING TO BED  
/Min Suga-nim is away/ [11:02 PM]

JK: mom is calling me to bed too, how very mom  
JK: good night <3  
T: GOOD NIGHT KOOKIEE  
/Jeon Jungkook-nim is away/ [11:03 PM]

RM: who’s left  
T: me  
RM: ew  
T: WOW HYUNG  
RM: im kidding  
T: hi kidding  
RM: …  
RM: go to bed  
T: YES SIR  
T: GOOD NIGHT  
RM: bye felicia  
/Tae Tae Tae-nim is away/ [11:08 PM]

/RAP MONSTER-nim is away/ [11:08 PM]

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand fin. Tbvh I based all of the chats off of how my group chats with my friends usually go. LOL  
> Thank you so so much for reading. <3 I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me comments, suggestions, anything. I'm open to it all.  
> I'm definitely planning on writing more instant messaging-based ficlets, and more in this AU. (I call it the ArYUN-iverse HAH)  
> Again, tysm for reading, I really appreciate it <333


End file.
